Conducting simultaneous transmission and reception of voice and data for a user equipment (UE) such as a mobile terminal for communicating with a base transceiver station (BTS) is highly desirable. In order to achieve simultaneous transmission and reception of voice and data, multiband transmitters and multiband receivers within a single UE are necessary. However, asymmetrical inter-modulation products resulting from non-equal transmitter levels (i.e., β delta ratio) of separate transmit (TX) paths greatly complicate a practical realization of simultaneous transmission and reception of voice and data. What is needed is a UE front end (FE) that is adapted for multiband simultaneous transmission and reception of voice and data.